dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon Types
Chosen during Character Creation, a character's Weapon Style is what defines their combat abilities. Some styles specialize in ranged attacks, some in melee, and some dabble in both. That being said, all styles possess melee and ranged attacks at varying levels of effectiveness depending on their specialty. While initially only able to choose one weapon style, after level 10 the player can choose to learn additional styles. __TOC__ Styles Bow See Also: Bow Skill Tree See Also: List of Bow Styles Archers wield their bows with shocking speed, precision, and power. Combat with a bow is an improvised flurry of ranged attacks with arrows or bludgeoning attacks with the bow itself when the fighting gets in close. Archers are very unpredictable and can use their trick shots to take most enemies by surprise from any distance. Masters of the bow include Green Arrow, Speedy, and Merlyn. Brawling See Also: Brawling Skill Tree See Also: List of Brawling Styles Brawlers are powerful fighters that sacrifice technique for brute strength. Brawlers hold nothing back as they batter their opponents with punches that could knock a normal person down the block. Titanic brawlers include Superman, Wonder Woman, Doomsday, and Bane. Dual Pistols See Also: Dual Pistols Skill Tree See Also: List of Dual Pistols Styles Master sharpshooters wield two pistols, that when fired shoot out large amouts of projectiles, as if they were a natural part of themselves. Using their shooting skills to chain together many attacks at range, wielders can also use the pistols as melee weapons in close combat. Dual pistol wielders can lay down fire in many directions to keep multiple enemies jumping for cover. Deadeye marksmen include the likes of Captain Cold, Two-Face, Hush, The Huntress and Mirror Master. Dual Wield See Also: Dual Wield Skill Tree See Also: List of Dual Wield Styles Characters that dual wield melee weapons make every movement a potential attack. Dual-wielding characters spin, flip, and unleash a flurry of blinding strikes in a series of timed attacks that keep opponents reeling. They are excellent at fighting multiple opponents and can easily keep a group of enemies at bay. Shrike http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Boone_(New_Earth) and Nightwing who is the ultimate example of a master dual wielder. Hand Blaster See Also: Hand Blaster Skill Tree See Also: List of Hand Blaster Styles Wielders of amazing abilities, hand blasters hurl their power at their foes with a thrust of their arms or a wave of their hands. Their ranged attacks are chained together with grace and power to keep their enemies at bay, and they excel at charging up their attacks to put even more strength into each blast. Powerful hand blasters in the DC Universe include Doctor Fate, Starfire, raven and Killer Frost. Martial Arts See Also: Martial Arts Skill Tree See Also: List of Martial Arts Styles Martial arts fighters strike with speed and fury. They dart in close, strike from all angles, and string together combinations of punches and kicks. Martial artists are the most defensive fighting style, as they can dodge and block while executing various counterattacks. Martial arts masters in the DC Universe include Batman, Black Canary, Catwoman, and Lady Shiva. One-Handed See Also: One-Handed Skill Tree See Also: List of One-Handed Styles Masters of one-handed combat wield their weapons with a mix of precision and strength. They execute quick, strong swings to create openings, before unleashing powerful assaults. Masters of one-handed weapons include: Hawkman,Joker, Deathstroke, and Ra's al Ghul. Rifle See Also: Rilfe Skill Tree See Also: List of Rifle Styles Precision attacks from rifle users can come in many forms and at many distances. Rifle users can attack from a safe position at range or use their weapon to bludgeon opponents that manage to get close. They have an array of ammunition and weapon types, from grenades to flamethrowers. Masters of the rifle include Arsenal http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Roy_Harper_(New_Earth) and Mister Freeze. Staff See Also: Staff Skill Tree See Also: List of Staff Styles Wielders of the staff whirl their weapons with blinding speed and force. They strike at their foes with combinations of sweeping arcs, spins, and twirling motions. They are masters of keeping the battlefield under control with stunning efficiency. Expert staff fighters include Robin (Tim Drake) and Deathstroke. Two-Handed See Also: Two-Handed Skill Tree See Also: List of Two-Handed Styles Colossal attacks are the usual fare for two-handed weapon masters. Two-handed weapon fighters use mass and reach to their advantage as they swing, slam, and smash their weapons in a series of slow but powerful attacks. Legendary wielders of two-handed weapons include Steel and Harley Quinn. Shield See Also: Shield Skill Tree See Also: List of Shield Styles A good example of a Shield bearer is Guardian http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/James_Harper_%28New_Earth%29 Gallery File:WeaponsAdamPitts1.png File:WeaponsAdamPitts3.png File:WeaponsAdamPitts4.png Style Benefits Each particular weapon style grants passive bonuses after the first point and on some additional active skills. You can also acquire 3–4 innate skills that increase various statistics but must invest deep enough into the tree in order to access them. All Bonuses from different Weapon Skill Trees will function regardless of what weapon is geared and will stack. The table below shows the maximum amount each weapon style can add to each stat it modifies. *D = Dominance *H = Health *M = Might *R = Restoration *C = Cunning = Stealth / Power Crit Chance *T = Toughness *DF = Defense *V = Vitalization *AC = Crit Attack Chance *AD = Crit Attack Damage *HC = Crit Healing Chance *HE = Crit Healing Effect *PR = Precision Category:Combat Category:Gameplay Category:Character Creation Category:Character Customization